This invention relates to an article storage and display device and relates particularly to a device which can be used for the storage and/or display of a wide range of articles including childrens toys, clothing, piece goods and the like.
In most households, articles, particularly childrens toys and the like, are usually stored in cupboards, wardrobes or on shelves, and such storage occupies substantial space. The stored articles, which, as well as being playthings or useful articles often have an aesthetically interesting appearance which is not utilized when the articles are stored away.